


Galaxy of Stars

by nirroca



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Snippet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirroca/pseuds/nirroca
Summary: Sometimes the quiet moments shared between them are Cora's favourites.





	Galaxy of Stars

Neither of them have said anything for what feels like hours.

 

But after a long day filled with gunfire and the crackle of biotics - the latter something that has left her bones feeling weary and her muscles sore - the quiet hum of the engines and recycled air is a comfort to her. 

 

Cora looks up when she hears Sara sigh and drop her datapad on the seat beside her. Watches in fascination as she stretches, the hem of her sweatshirt creeping up when she raises her arms above her head exposing skin that Cora very much wants to touch. 

 

_ Stop it  _ Cora admonishes herself mentally  _ She’s your commanding officer _

 

It's harder to keep thoughts of soft skin and long hair from distracting her the more time she spends around her.

 

“What's wrong?” Cora asks, dropping her own datapad into her lap, shifting forward in her seat.

 

“I need to have the report summary for Voeld ready to send to the crew by tomorrow morning but I can’t summarise and read at the same time,” Sara grumbles, rubbing the side of her face in frustration. 

 

They haven’t been working this closely for long but Cora has quickly come to know most of Sara’s little mannerisms, that says more about what she's thinking than she ever does. It didn’t take her long to realise that rubbing her face in such a way was a stress thing, but it worries her that she sees Sara doing it more often the longer they spend away from the Nexus. 

 

“Maybe I can help?” Cora suggests, getting up to move closer to Sara. She tries not to pay attention to the warmth she can feel radiating from her now that she's right beside her.

 

“What like you read and I type?” Sara asks sounding tired.

 

“Works for me,” Cora shrugs, and takes the datapad. 

 

The report is dry but it doesn’t take long for them to fall into a working rhythm. It doesn’t surprise her that even for something so mundane they can work in perfect tandem, not when she considers how well they work together out in the field. 

 

Her train of thought of how that could work with more intimate endeavours is broken by the buzzing of her omnitool. 

 

When she sees it's from Sara she turns to find that she's sound asleep beside her, illuminated by a galaxy of stars that are slowly beginning to feel like home.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
